When Tezuka's Clothes Attack
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Dedicated to and inspired by Cyeshinni. When Fuji is playing with Tezuka's clothes, the clothes seem to not like it and attack Fuji in response. Tis funny, though sounds stupid. REVIEW!


YAAAAMMMMIIIII! Please don't kill me, ya ancient spirit! Since I could not do this to _Naruto_ standards, I changed the topic to Tennis no Ohjisama/Prince of Tennis.  
To everyone else: If you just read that, sorry for wasting at least five seconds of your life. For Yami, I am not really all that sorry. (_laughs evilly until Yami smacks her_) ITAI! Btw: This is kinda-sorta based on a true story.  
Disclaimer: I dun own nothin'. I think it would be fun to own Yami/Cyeshinni, but alas, I do not. (_sigh_)  
Tezuka- Cyeshinni  
Fuji- Naruto  
(...not that it _really_ matters)

"Give that back, baka!"

"Make me, chibi-chan!" Bhbbbt!"

The Great Show of Maturity was being viewed by all members of Seishun Academy's Seigaku Tennis Club; _most_ of the members, anyhow. Eiji was off several meters away practicing his acrobatic skills while Oishi watched and Takashi was getting provisions from his father's café.

"Give it back NOW!"

"No! Huhuhuhu!" Tezuka, Fuji, Inui and Kaitoh all sat, watching as Ryoma chased after Momo-chan, attempting to get his tennis racquet back. Inui's focus was more on his own data collecting. Kaitoh was scowling (as usual) at the scene before him, keeping his dark eyes devoid of contact and concentrating more on his dirtying white shoelaces. Tezuka was leaning against the legs of the brown-haired tennis prodigy as said player sat on the bench, his famous Mona Lisa smile dancing across his features.

"So childish." Kaitoh snarled, his upper lip curled skyward as he finally did lift his gaze and glared at his other tennis commrades.

"I don't know about that, Karou-kun," Fuji said, turning towards his fellow player. His smile never once left his face, nor did it falter. "I think it's rather entertaining." Kaitoh scowled once more (this time at Fuji) before getting up and walking off without another word. Both Fuji and Tezuka watched his retreating back. Glancing up, Tezuka's eyes landed on his friend.

"You do realize that you made him mad, right?"

"He'll get over it." Fuji stated plainly while Tezuka chuckled.

"You don't really care that you annoyed him?"

"Not really." Fuji's smile widened and Tezuka chuckled again. Draping his arms over the president of the tennis club, Fuji rested his chin on the older boy's shoulder. "Hey, senpai."

"...Hai?"

Fuji smiled more boradly once again. "I can play with your shirt, ne?" Tezuka did not verbally answer other than a groan and a light shake of the head. Fuji, happily, leaned back and started playing with Tezuka's collar, toying with the edges and running his slender fingers along the rim. After several minutes of this continuing (and Fuji humming joyfully), Tezuka put his head up and looked at Fuji, their eyes meeting.

"Hey, Fuji-kun,"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you do this? Play with my shirt, I mean." There were severla moments of silence before Fuji answered his senpai's question.

"Cuz it's fun." He replied. Tezuka sighed again, this time more loudly, but a small smile played at the edges of his lips.

"Whatever." He snickered. He did not stop Fuji, however. Every once in a while, he would even encourage the prodigy by playing with his own collar, straightening it and pulling it down. Fuji would smile and tug on it, then lift it up, make a gap and even make it say things. He laughed while he did this and Tezuka could not help but do the same.

As Syusuke continued with this charade, Momoshiro and Ryoma seemed to continue with their own. Momo's face was starting to sweat from all the running and the beating down of the sun on his skin, but he did not appear to be slowing; in fact, it was almost as if he was speeding up. His body was wearing down, but his energy had doubled. He loved teasing his chibi-chan. Suddenly, Ryoma seemed to surprise his beau by exclaiming, "ARGH!" and pouncing on him with no warning (aside from the 'argh'). Momo fell to the ground, Ryoma ontop of him and the two rolled around several times on the tennis courts before the prince of tennis successfully yanked his racquet away and sped off to the tennis clubhouse.

Meanwhile, something was transpiring with Fuji and Tezuka as well. While Fuji continued his scheme, Tezuka's collar suddenly jerked from beneath his hands and slipped away. Confused, he looked down at Tezuka. The prez had not moved at all. In fact, he had made no action that warrented such a reaction. Slowly, still trying to come to terms with what had happened, Fuji reached out his hand and touched the collar.

It yanked away.

And yet Tezuka _still_ had not moved.

Syusuke was muy confused. Even the slightest motion from Tezuka would have transpired to Fuji, since the older boy's back was still pressed against his own knees. But there was nothing. As the brown-haired tennis player tried to make sense of all of this, Tezuka took notice. Looking back, he asked his shinyou(best friend), "What's wrong?" Fuji debated on whether to ask it since it still seemed so unusual. When he did not believe he had another choice; he suspected that Tezuka would smirk and laugh, saying he had done it. Fuji became more relaxed as this mental scene settled into his mindset. It all made sense. He did not know _how_ Tezuka had done it, but it was obvious that he had. There could be no other explanation. Convinced that he would receive the same reality his mind had provided for him, Fuji told the truth.

And then looked at Tezuka.

Confusion engulfed the president's face.

"What do you mean, 'it pulled away' from you?" He voiced. Fuji's heart sank. He was hoped for _answers_ not more confusing and unresolved questions. Sighing heavily, he collapsed onto Tezuka's shoulder. "Fuji?" Tezuka tried to get a response. "Fuji-kun?" Still nothing. Before he turned to try once more to see if Syusuke was alright, said tennis player had already lifted his head from the president's shoulder.

"What was it?" He murmered to himself. Looking at the collar, he got an idea. Deciding to try it once more, he reached out and made to grab the collar.

"DIDN'T I MAKE IT CLEAR I WANTED YOU TO STOP?" Came a roaring voice from Tezuka's back. Fuji glanced quickly at Tezuka, who was looking at him. The voice was not his, nor could it have been with the look of shock written there. His eyes were wide, pupils dialated, and his mouth hung agape. What also made it evident the voice did not belong to the famous President Tezuka was the fact that the yelling (at Fuji) ensued as the two friends kept their eyes locked on each other. "OVER AND OVER AGAIN! THAT'S ALL YOU DO! PLAY, PLAY, PLAY! I, FOR ONE, HAVE HAD ENOUGH! NONE OF TEZUKA'S CLOTHES HAVE THE GALL TO STAND UP TO YOU, _FUJI SYUSUKE_," (as his name was said, the voice sneered) "BUT I REFUSE TO STAND FOR IT ANY LONGER! DO NOT PLAY WITH THIS COLLAR AGAIN! I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY DISPRESPECT! SO, HANDS OFF!" The voice grew silent and still Tezuka and Fuji sat there, still and immobile. They said absolutely nothing. What was to be said?

After several more antagonizing minutes, the fear and confusion between the two best friends seemed to disintegrate and level out. That was when Fuji looked at Tezuka's back. The collar had no mouth, which made him the slightest bit relieved. He had not fully expected one, but since none was evident, he was convinced the voice had not come from the shirt as it had claimed. He knew it had not come from Tezuka, so that left the people around him. Taka had not returned with food yet, Inui was still data-hunting, Ryoma was hitting a tennis ball against the side of the building some ways off, and Oishi was at the water fountain. That left Eiji and Momoshiro (since Kaitoh was still in the clubhouse). Both, as Fuji well knew, liked to play games. Both talented in disguising their voices, it gave them an advantage on playing practical jokes. Knowing it could only have been one of them, Fuji spun around. He did not see a trace of either of them behind the bushes or hiding beneath a bench. He was sure, with Eiji's bright and unusual hair color, that he could have been spotted quickly. Fuji saw no one behind him. Glancing slowly around the tennis courts and expanse of Seishun's campus before him, Fuji tried to find any trace that either of them had disappeared. Disappointed, he saw Eiji doing cartwheels, bouncing around on the farthest tennis court with racquet in hand. He was trying to coax his "Perfect Pair" double's partner into playing him. Sighing heavily, Fuji realized it could not have been Eiji's doing.

That left Momo-chan.

Continuing his visual search of the grounds, Fuji grew hopeful as no sign of the playful kohai sprung up. He was nowhere; not with Eiji and Oishi, not teasing Kaitoh, not over in the corner with Inui and his crazy-creepy smirk. He began to feel hopeful that it had all been a prank played by the tall second year, until his hopes were tarnished and his heart plummeted into his stomach in vain. Momo had rounded the far corner of the school where Ryoma was. Even if he had been fast enough to get over there after the incident, Fuji was sure his kohai would not have made it through his detection.

Thus the tennis player was back at square one. Looking back at the collar, he tried once more to figure out what had happened and put his mind at ease. Before his slender fingers could touch the back of Tezuka's shirt, something reached out and glomped around his fingers.

No, not something.

The collar.

_The collar bit him._

All attempts to pull away or break free proved unsuccessful. None the less, he still tried. The voice came again, but it was not booming; primarily because Fuji's hand was muffling it. "Didn't I tell you to _not. Touch. Me?_" It demanded. Thus said, it started attacking Fuji.

"No!" Fuji screamed. "Tezuka-kun! Make it stop! Help!"

(_Meanwhile..._)

"Ugh... make... it... stop... Tezuka... help..." Tezuka lifted his gaze from reading _Saiyuki_ and he glanced back at his friend, confusion in his eyes. "Tezuka... your... collar... it bit me..." The president's eyebrows raised.

"What's wrong with him?" Eiji asked, walking up and cocking his head to the side like a puppy, as his eyes surveyed Fuji. Tezuka shrugged slightly.

"Dunno." he replied. "He was playing with my shirt and then collapsed. I thought he had passed out on me, until he started snoring." Eiji (with Oishi at his side) studied his senpai a moment longer before smiling, deciding he did not care, and flouncing off, taking Oishi with him. As for Tezuka, he settled back down onto his book, not caring that Fuji was sleeping on him. He would wake him soon enough. Suddenly, something happened to make the president jump. A few more-or-less silent moments later, Fuji jerked up and screamed,

"GODZILLA SHIRT IS EATING MY HAND!" Spinning around, the older boy looked back at Fuji, witnessing as his friend's eyes shifted to the back of his head and he collapsed (again) with a resignated _thwump_ onto the bench.

He slept on.

A small smirk played at the edge of Tezuka's mouth as he watched his shinyou sleep.

"Weirdo." He teased. Before returning his attention to his manga.

_Owari._

(_stretches in her cozy chair_) Ah, the joys of finishing a new fanfic! Of course, it _would have_ been done sooner if I did not fall asleep... (_laughs nervously_). Thank you for reading! Please review! Please-please-please! It's not the best story ever written, but it's okay, as far as fanfics go. I think it deserves a chuckle or two myself.

And, as a "special" note to Yami, YOU BETTER REVIEW THIS, YA ANCIENT SPIRIT, OR I WILL HOUND YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! (_The Grinch_!). Not that it really takes long to find you, anyway. :muahaha:

REVIEW, ONEGAI!


End file.
